Meet Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard/Seeking their help
Here is how the heroes meet Unikitty and her friends in The Overlord Returns. Soon, Eris, Spike, and Capper ran for safety away from Rudy. Emmet Brickowski: Where is everybody? Gandalf: They might be in some kind of danger. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, we have to keep our friends together while we still can. Then, she heard Spike coming this way. Spike: (flew to her) Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong, Spike? Spike: Baryonyx attack! Eris: He's after us! With that shocked, a roaring sound was heard. Cragger: Sounds like one angry fossil. Just as Rudy caught up with them, Buck came face to face. Buck: Hello, Rudy. So, Buck fought with the white beast as Laval and his friends tried to help him. Laval: I got your back, Buck! Buck: Thanks, Laval! So, they fought off Rudy while Tormak watch over Li'Ella. Li'Ella: I hope they'd make it. Tormak: They will, Li'Ella. We must have faith in them. King Lagravis: We must get to safety while we still can. Just as Rudy spotted them, X-PO had to warn the others. X-PO: Get those alicorns out of here! Rudy thinks they're food! Gavin: You heard the droid, let's get the princesses out of here! Roger: No problem, Dad! As everyone and everypony got the princesses to safety, Buck shows Rudy his tooth he used as a weapon. Buck: Looking for something? Rudy licks the spot where his tooth used to be and is about to attack. Cragger: Come and get it, big guy! Rudy was about to charge at them, until Unikitty and her friends came to the rescue. Unikitty: Hey you! As Rudy turned, Unikitty begins to make her move. Unikitty: Back away from our friends! Puppycorn: Or face our wrath, you dumb lizard! Just as Rudy charged at them, Hawkodile started kickboxing him. Hawkodile: How'd ya like that! Dr. Fox: Better get the smoke serums! Richard: This should be good. Just as Hawkodile brought Rudy to the ground, Rudy got back on his feet and Dr. Fox got out the serums. Jay: Nice job, guys! You only made him madder! Dr. Fox: Take cover! With one throw, the smoke serums made a smoke explosion allowing everyone to get away from Rudy. He cleared away from the smoke, and was nowhere to be seen as everyone else hid. Just far away in the distance, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Lloyd, Laval and their friends were grateful. Emmet Brickowski: You guys are awesome! Wyldstyle: Thank goodness you all came! Laval: Everyone, everypony, and every creature, meet Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard. Lloyd Garmadon: They rule the Unikingdom not too far from the LEGO Dimensions. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you, Unikitty. Unikitty: Nice to meet you too, Twilight. Puppycorn: And good to finally meet you, Spike. Spike: We need your help, we're tying to stop the Overlord from taking over the LEGO Dimensions. Hawkodile: What can we do to help? Po: If we work together, we can save the LEGO Dimensions from being taken over. Dr. Fox: Count us in. Richard: Sure. Why not? Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you and your brother and friends came, Unikitty. Unikitty: Happy to help, Twilight. What're princesses are for? At last, they continued their mission for the LEGO Dimensions. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626